


One night

by Seaofserenity



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofserenity/pseuds/Seaofserenity
Summary: By morning things would return to normal.





	One night

There was one boundary set by Konan after she bested Sasori to bring him into the akatsuki.

Never touch me was simply said by her as a rule, but Sasori knew there would be no testing of that allowed. 

Understandable where it came from. The rejection of being in his third level collection was a wound to his pride all the same. She was beautiful in a way he hadn't seen before.

In the end, as a year came and went in the organization, he found himself unable to look elsewhere when Konan appeared amongst them. 

She noticed fast and pretty orange eyes paid a cold look to warn him to look at someone other than herself.

Fascination settled in his mind and he grew curious about her past. The most he learned was of her losing parents to war such as he did. A common thread connecting them. But he never spoke of knowing, guessing it to be a sore subject.

By two years he understood his own mind about her. Confronted on his habit of staring, Konan cornered and demanded Sasori to either cut it out or explain himself. So he spent a week thinking it through.

Then he returned to her. He admitted his feelings became love. Why he seemed much more quiet when she was around, intent to hear whatever she said. 

The paper angel let him say everything but her eyes and expression held no emotion as she approached him. A hand gently placed against the wall as Sasori found himself back into a wall once more.

She expressed a thanks for the honesty but said how unlikely it was that they would end up together.

He expected another rejection but this one hurt worse.  His core stung in place of how a heart would.

It wasn't ignored this time or met with disdain however. Still no reaction looks wise but...

"I can't really be invested in lover. But I'll give you one night." She said quietly.

She pulled her hand down from the wall to lift Sasori's chin. He found himself stunned by her removing that boundary she set to the point it took a minute to realize she leaned in to kiss him. He finally responded by getting as close to her as physically possible. Arms wrapped around her waist and him feeling this almost a dream he'd soon wake from.  He didn't want to let go. For a night, he'd be hers. Sasori couldn't ask for more and shortly Konan pulled away from him to take a breath. 

"Follow me." She stood to full height and turned gracefully.

He kept pace with her intently, growing a want for more he'd soon get. More than just brief glances at her beauty. He could see all of her. 

They stayed up late and even after intimacy, talked more of several things. Sasori complimenting her numerous times on different things.   
One sorrowful mention of how her beauty wasn't everlasting because of how young most died. 

Konan actually breaking her typical cold demeanor to mention a soft spot she did have for redheads. A smile even seen gracing her expression in the dark of her room. He still caught the light in her eyes even.

He felt a ache in the bittersweet fact it might be the only time he'd see her look at him happily. He wanted that every day for eternity. 

But it was one night she gave him.

And he was content with that.


End file.
